Flying with Tattered Wings
by Enid Freyr
Summary: When your given a second chance...is it really worth the risk of making the same mistake twice? Crossover with Slayers/various video games/YuYuHakusho/Gunnm/Trigun/Lupin and others. R/R, you know you want to. :3


.; I know, I know...;;;; I havn't finished on any of my other fics.but.I wanted to start this one anyway. Hush. XD no one will probably like it, so why can't I write it?! Huh!?! .. .I thought so.  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, these things are depressing. Okay...*reads her cue card* I..own..n.no..not..What's this word? *lawyer points to the word and whispers to her* Oh yea! I own nothing! ...that is depressing. o_o;  
  
" = speaking  
  
' = thinking  
  
| = flashback  
  
Flying with Tattered Wings  
  
Cycle one: The one you once knew  
  
"Only a child knows.."  
  
The calm and serene that one heard from the words sung, would not compare to the upbeat and heat collected on the dance floor. Men, women, humans, hybrids, and even demons alike danced to the music; swaying with the words sung by the mortal on the stage.  
  
"A man decides after seventy years, that what he goes there for...is to unlock the door."  
  
| A man dressed as a priest looked to the girl sitting in the dirt, her fiery red hair clayed with blood and rocks. The man looked to her with pity; his violet eyes showing nothing else. He placed a hide behind him, revealing a door.|  
  
| "What....what's that?" the girl asked, choking on a few words, trying to hold back any more tears that had already stained her pallid face.|  
  
"While those around him criticize and sleep..."  
  
|"Your freedom" he replied|  
  
The mortal girl who sat upon the stage kept singing, her words fluently pouring out of her mouth, as if automatically. Her eyes were closed, and her bangs loomed over her eyes, casting shadows across her features. She wore a long coat, it's collar adorned with red feathers, which puffed up; hiding her neck. Her gloved hands rested upon the microphone on its stand. She sat upon a wooden stool, her feet pushing against the bottom of it, causing her knees to pull out in front of her; acting like walls for the thin, metal stand of the microphone. Her boots were clad with chains and small metal spheres; made of black leather.  
  
"And through a fractal on that breaking wall, I see you my friend...and touch your face again."  
  
| "Huh.? Wh..why're you doing this for me, X-" she was cut short when the gloved hand of the priest rested on her head. She blinked and looked up to him; watching his other hand which held a staff point to the door.|  
  
"Miracles will happen as we trip.."  
  
| "You have done what was needed of you in this world...so, I give you a gift, from the Beast master herself. You will leave this world, and be born into a new one. Your services will be needed elsewhere." He quietly replied, his staff pointing to the wooden frame of the door. The fiery haired girl stood up, and started to walk to the door. Her eyes dulled and quietly laid her hand upon the door's knob.|  
  
"But we're never gonna survive, unless..."  
  
| "I'm sorry guys...I just hope you'll be given the chance I was given..I'm sorry.."|  
  
".we get a little crazy.."  
  
| She turned the door knob.|  
  
The upbeat of the song started to speed up, causing those on the dance floor to draw themselves even more in tune with the music and the words. The girl who sung simply smiled, still sitting as she sang.  
  
" No, we're never gonna survive... unless, we are a little.."  
  
Another girl appeared on the stage; holding a black microphone, chanting 'Crazy' three times. The girl sitting smirked and continued the lyrics.  
  
"Crazy people are the ones walking through my head. One of thems got a gun, to shoot the other one. And yet, together they were friends at school.."  
  
"Get it, Get it, Yeah!" The other girl standing replied, raising her fist while those dancing yelled and cheered.  
  
"If we were there when we first took the pill."  
  
"Then maybe, then maybe, then maybe, then maybe."  
  
The song kept going, the dancers kept dancing, and the memories of the past started to flow back into the head of the girl singing. She clenched her eyes shut as she remembered horrid thoughts.. Thoughts she wished would never come back.  
  
"In a world full of people, one some want to fly, isn't that crazy?"  
  
"Isn't that crazy.?" 


End file.
